


Please Please Me

by fangirllifesucks



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Will add tags as I go, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirllifesucks/pseuds/fangirllifesucks
Summary: Just a few stories of Paul loving cum. This isn't a full story but the chapters will be connected and follow each other.This is just a dumb idea I had that I wanted to write.
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. John Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I wrote this. Eventually the other relationships in the tags will show up. I had to start somewhere. Hope this is any good...

John and Paul finally stumbled into their shared hotel room after finishing their show.

“I’m so fucking tired.” John exclaimed and flopped down onto the bed. Paul chuckled and removed his tie, jacket and shoes before sitting down besides him. John instead of standing up to remove his shoes and jacket squirmed out of the while still laying on his stomach. 

“I feel like I could sleep for 24 hours.” Paul yawned and looked at John who smirked. After the show the group had a few celebratory drinks before retreating to their hotel. John a few more than the others. 

“Or we could do something else.” John said and winked at Paul who looked at him quizzingly. 

“If you’re thinking of going out you’re on your own.” Paul said and raised an eyebrow. John sighed and turned around to sit next to him. 

“No, not going out.” John said and glanced down at his own crotch where a visible bulge could be seen. Pauls eyes widened. “Come on Paulie, it’s not like we haven’t done it before.”

“Yeah but that was years ago John, we were teenagers. And with other people! That’s different.” Paul said, referring to the times the group of boys would masturbate together. But no matter what Paul couldn’t take his eyes of the bulge in John’s pants that John was now stroking. 

“I’m not sure you’re body’s agreeing with you Macca.” John said and chuckled. Paul looked down at his lap to see a identical bulge in his pants. “Come one.” John said and nudged Paul’s elbow who sighed. 

“Fine.” He muttered and John made an excited noise before the boys started to undress. A few moments later they were sitting naked on the bed with the dicks in their hands. Paul tried desperately to look away from John while stroking himself, knowing that he would lose it to watch the boy he had fancied for so long pleasuring himself.

Paul could remember the times they had done this before and would get so filled with lust by watching John touch himself. The boys would ask about it and he could blame it on the whatever picture they were looking at that time. The teasing him about finishing fast of course did not go away but at least they didn’t think anything more of it. 

But when John let out a loud moan Paul couldn’t help his eyes drifting over to watch John as he threw his head back against the headboard and stroked himself. Paul let out a small whine and stroked himself faster. 

The noise of course drew John’s attention who turned his head to look at Paul who blushed when John smirked at him. 

“Everything alright Paulie?” John asked in a low voice and Pauls once again whined and leaned closer to John. When realising what’s happening Paul closed his eyes to try and tune John out. Which of course didn’t work when a few seconds later Paul could feel John’s hand move his own out of the way to stroke Paul.  
His eyes flew open to first look at John and then his hand now pumping Paul’s penis. A loud moan slipped past his lips.

“Is that good Paulie?” John murmured against Pauls ear. “You didn’t think I hadn’t noticed did you?” Paul turned his head to look at John. “Yeah Paulie. Even back then, I know you weren’t looking at the pictures. You were watching me, weren’t you?” Paul then reached his hand out to stroke John who let out a moan speed up his own hand. 

The boys kept stroking each other while looking at each other and moaning helplessly. Paul came first but didn’t let that stop him in getting John of. About a minute later John also came all over Paul’s hand. While John was catching his breath Paul looked down at his hand covered in John’s cum. Maybe it was the atmosphere in the room or the fact that one of Paul’s biggest dreams just came true but before he knew it he had one of his fingers in his mouth and was lapping up John’s cum. Only when he let out a whine and saw John look at him in surprise did he snap back to reality.

A feeling of dread filled Paul who sat frozen on the bed for a few seconds before barrelling to the bathroom and looking the door after him. Paul sank down onto the floor against the door feeling himself start to hyperventilate. What did he do?! It was one thing to wank off with his friend, John had even suggested it but this? That was over the line. 

“Paul?” He heard John ask on the other side of the door and pulled his knees up to his chest. “Macca? Are you okay?” Tears started to well up into Pauls eyes, John wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore. He’d think Paul was disgusting and weird. 

“Paulie, please come out. Let’s talk.” John softly said through the door. Paul again didn’t answer and John sighed before moving to sit down on the bed again.  
Paul stayed in the bathroom a couple of more minutes before coming to the conclusion that he couldn’t escape this. He had to face John either way. He unlocked the door and carefully stepped out to see John now sitting dressed on the bed. John gave him a small smile. 

“I’m sorry.” Paul choked out before the tears started to pour down his cheeks. In half a second John was up and engulfing him in a hug. 

“Shh… It’s okay Paul.” John said calmly. Paul shook his head against John’s chest. “I mean it Paul, it’s okay. I’m not mad. Look at me.”  
Paul lifted his head to look at John who smiled at him. 

“I’m not mad. If I’m going to be honest with you… it was really hot.” John smirked and then giggled at Paul’s confused expression. 

“You’re not mad?” Paul asked confused.

“Of course not silly. I really liked it. I would’ve never guessed you’d be into that.” John chuckled and Paul blushed. “So… how long have you known you were into eating cum?” 

Paul smacked his arm and the question and John laughed. “I’m just teasing.” John chuckled.

“… A while. I just to do it when I wanked off by myself.” Paul eventually said. 

“Well then. If you’re not going to argue with me… How about round two?” John smirked.


	2. George Walks In On Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing, as I’ve said this isn’t a full story but this basically takes place a couple of weeks later. Felt like I had to explain that. 
> 
> So… I did not expect the response I got on my first chapter! Thank you all for your comments I really appreciate it, especially since it’s my first time writing something like this. (And that there’s more people than me who enjoy Paul loving cum). 
> 
> Just a PSA that although John x Paul is the main focus of this little story George and Ringo will also appear. 
> 
> Hope you like this one!

“On your knees.” John said against Pauls ear. He had Paul pushed up against the wall of the hotel room with a hand around his throat. Paul gasped and slowly sank down onto his knees. 

“You’re so good to me Macca.” John said and let out a small gasp as Paul started fondling him over his pants. Slowly Paul unzipped his pants and pulled them down. John moaned as Paul grabbed him and started stroking him. 

Paul set a steady pace and marvelled at the precum gathering on Johns head. Wiping his thumb over it he brought it to his lips, making sure to look up and locking eyes with John before putting his thumb in his mouth and sucking. Paul let out a moan and let his head fall back against the wall. 

“Fuck.” John said and grabbed Pauls hair forcing him forward and onto his cock. Paul should have anticipated this but was still surprised at Johns eagerness. After getting over the initial shock he started to methodically bob his head up and down Johns cock and every so often swirling his tongue around the length. 

Johns hips snapped forward wanting to burrow himself further in Pauls throat. He was about to apologize when he heard the noise Paul made and when looking down saw Pauls wide eyes looking at him pleadingly while palming his crotch. 

“You liked that?” John asked and stroked through Pauls hair. Paul whimpered and unzipped his own pants to grab his own length. John slowly started pumping his hips forward, every time slipping a little further down Pauls throat. John had received many blowjobs before but goddamnit, no one had ever been able to take Johns cock so good and deep without gagging. 

John pulled out of Pauls mouth, ignoring the impatient whine Paul let slip. “God Paul.” John gasped. “Are you doing okay?” 

“Yeah… Please continue.” Paul said, his voice raspy after the deepthroating. John chuckled and pressed the tip of his cock against Pauls lips. Paul moaned and eagerly took him into his mouth. John wasted no time setting a brutal pace. 

Paul was a moaning mess, furiously wanking himself when John once again stopped. Whining Paul looked up at John, only to find him not looking at Paul but at the door. Paul turned his gaze where John was looking only to find George standing in the doorway watching the two with surprise all over his face. 

Panicking Paul tried to pull off Johns cock only for John to grab onto his hair tighter and keeping him in place.

“Hello George. We’re a little busy. So if you’re not interested please leave, otherwise be our guest and stay.” John said and smirked at George who glanced at Paul. Paul tried to give him a small smile (not really working with a member in his mouth) but it seemed like George got the message since he took a step into the room and closed the door behind him. Paul moaned as John again started pumping his hips. 

George himself unzipped his pants and pulled out his own cock making Paul breath heavy as he stroked himself faster. Georges cock was thinner than Johns but quite a bit longer and the only thing Paul could think of was how far down his throat it could go. 

As John speed up his thrusts again George stepped forward to stand next to John, watching his penis pump in and out of Pauls lips who were drooling and turning red from the abuse. 

George moaned loudly at the sight and sped up his hand. John himself was fucking Pauls throat relentlessly and could feel his orgasm quickly approaching.   
A few moments later of the boys moaning together John came down Pauls throat with a shout. Paul whined and gladly swallowed everything that John had to give him.

“Fuck Paul.” John said and pulled his softening dick out of his mouth. Paul took a deep breath and then turned towards George and opened his mouth. “Do it George. Cum in his mouth. You should just see how gladly he will take it.” John said and George responded with a moan as he stepped closer to Paul and continued stroking himself while watching Pauls eager face.

John sank down onto his knees and slapped Pauls hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own. 

Both John and George sped up their movements. As Paul began moaning and whining increasingly John stopped his movements making Paul turn and look at him in distress.

“Calm down. Let Georgie finish first and I’ll help you.” John said and gave Paul a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his chin and turning his head back to George. Paul opened his mouth again and George grabbed onto his hair yanking him closer.

A few strokes later George came and shot his load into Pauls open mouth.

“That’s it Paul. Show me.” John said. Paul pushed his tongue out showing George and John the load that was resting on his tongue. “Good boy.” John grabbed his member again and started a furious pace. “Swallow.” 

And that was all it took. As Paul swallowed Georges load he came all over Johns head while his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

Paul was shaking as John brought his hand up to Pauls mouth. “Come on Paulie, lick it up.” John said and Paul opened his eyes just a bit to watch Johns hand as he licked and sucked on Johns fingers. 

“Good boy.” John mumbled. Paul was only half conscious as John and George helped him onto the bed and under the covers. John slipped in after him and pulled Paul against his chest. 

“George? Are you staying?” Paul mumbled and looked up with heavy eyes at him. George smiled and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I can’t. I told Ringo I was only coming over to ask something. I have to go back or he’ll come looking for me.” He explained and Paul nodded. The boys said goodbye and John kissed the top of Pauls head before they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> You can also send me messages and asks on my tumblr "fangirllifesucks" if you have suggestions.
> 
> Thank you x


	3. Ringo Joins The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it´s been a while since I posted. Schools been busy but hopefully I´m back, crossing my fingers.  
> I wrote this in an hour so I hope you like it.

As it turns out it was not that hard to get Ringo onboard either. The boy in question had started asking questions about the others strange absence and new behaviours, like John being weirdly protective of Paul or George being more touchy than usual. 

“Because we’re all touching each other’s dicks.” John had answered bluntly and received a laugh from Ringo who obviously thought he was joking. It wasn’t until he realised that the others didn’t laugh but were looking at John with horrified looks in their eyes that he stopped.

“Wait… you’re serious?” Ringo’s eyes were wandering fast between the boys trying to read their expressions. 

“Well… I… Its not…” Paul started to stutter out while blushing profusely. 

“What? When? Why?” Ringo couldn’t really gather his thoughts as a hundred questions flashed through his mind.

“Well it was really me and little Paulie here who started it but George found out so he’s been in on it for a few weeks.” John said calmly and smiled at George.

“Yeah it turns out Paul has a massive thing for cum.” George smirked. At his Paul lost it. 

“YOU…! YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT?!” he exclaimed.

“But its true Paulie, why don’t you show him?” John chuckled. “If he wants it that is.” John turned to Ringo who now was the one blushing. Just the image of Paul with his plump limps, gorgeous eyes and long eyelashes on his knees was a dream. 

Paul who hadn’t really calmed down turned his gaze towards Ringo. Ringo could see the sheer fear in his eyes.

“Come here Paul.” Ringo said as calm as he could. Paul took a deep breath and walked slowly over to him. As he got closer Ringo could tell he was breathing faster and shaking slightly. He grabbed Pauls arm and pulled him into his lap. Paul flinched slightly but relaxed a little when feeling Ringo stroke his back and the other hand gently caress his thigh.

“You’re okay. Did you think I was mad?” Ringo whispered to him. Paul lightly nodded his head and Ringo kissed his temple. 

“I can´t be mad at you.” Ringo said before grabbing his chin and turning his head towards him. Gently Ringo placed his lips on Paul making him gasp before leaning in and quietly whimper against him. The kiss soon turned hungry with roaming hands and sloppy mouths. Behind them John and George had made quick work of their clothes and was now sitting on the couch next to each other slowly stroking their cocks. 

Ringo reluctantly broke the kiss as Pauls pressed a palm against his crotch and moaned loudly. Paul gracefully slid of his lap and down onto his knees between Ringo’s spread thighs still caressing his growing bulge. But before he even managed to reach for the zipper John grabbed Paul by the hair on his head pulled him backwards.

“Can’t let Ritchie have all the fun, right?” John said clearly affected by the scene if his voice was anything to go by. Paul eagerly opened his mouth as John pressed the head of his cock against his lips and slowly slipped down Pauls throat. Both John and Ringo moaned loud, John at the feeling and Ringo of the visual of Paul just taking it. 

George had made his way over to Ringo and helped him out of his seat and quickly helped him discard of his clothes. Before he pulled away Ringo quickly grabbed the back of his head and gave him a firm kiss on the lips. As he pulled away George dove back in for more but before they could progress, they were interrupted by John.

“You just going to stand there or help out over here.” John was now pumping in and out of Pauls willing mouth at a steady pace while holding him steady by a firm hand in his hair. The boys quickly shuffled over to the other two. They took a stand on either side of John, both just watching Paul who opened his eyes. 

“Well… Are you just going to let them get themselves off? That’s a little selfish Paulie.” John teased and emphasized it by thrusting as deep as he could down his throat. Paul gagged but quickly regained his posture and shakily raised both hands to grab the boy’s hard members. Ringo let out a deep moan at the feeling of Paul starting to stroke him with a steady hand. Just the sight of Paul on his knees, one cock in his mouth and stroking two others would probably be enough for Ringo.

But the moment didn’t go on for long before John pulled out of his mouth making Paul try to lean forward after it and whimpering when John’s hand in his hair stopped him. Without saying anything John steered Pauls head towards Ringo and quickly pushed Paul forwards and onto Ringo´s cock. Ringo moaned loudly and threw his head back, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Instinctively he grabbed onto Pauls hair while John let go giving Ringo all the power. Pauls mouth was heaven Ringo decided right there and then.

“Ritchie… You’re going to regret it if you don’t look at him.” George said into his ear, now standing next to him carefully caressing his arm. 

Carefully Ringo turned his head downwards and was rewarded with the sight of Paul looking up at him through those eyelashes and those lips sinfully sucking on his cock. And that’s all it took. Ringo buried himself deep in Pauls throat and came with what can only be described as a scream. 

Paul slowly moved off his cock, letting go with a soft pop. Without question the boy made sure all three were looking before opening his mouth showing the little amount that hadn’t gone straight down before swallowing that as well. 

Ringo who felt (as expected) a little week in the knees fell back down onto the couch and closed his eyes for a second. Only opening them again when he could hear the sound of Paul softly gagging to be meet by the sight of George roughly fucking Pauls mouth. 

Just like for Ringo it didn’t take long for George to cum. George however withdrew a little before cumming making sure it ended up in his mouth and not throat. Paul again opened his mouth and showed them the load, even turning towards Ringo on the couch so he could see before swallowing. George came over to join Ringo on the couch as John took over.

John made a big show of going slow before speeding up and then slowing down and so on. 

“Touch yourself.” John said through clenched teeth. Paul responded as fast as lightning making Ringo wonder if there was something the boy wouldn’t do for them. Paul started stroking himself at record speed showing how close he was. 

John suddenly pulled out of Pauls mouth and grabbed his chin keeping him in place while starting to stroke himself.

Both the boys hand were practically blurs at the speed they were going. John won the race and groaned as he shot his load all over Pauls face. And that´s all it took for Paul who moaned and came all over his own lower belly and hand. 

“Good boy.” John said softly and carefully swept his thumb over Pauls cheek gathering the cum on there and pushing it into his mouth. Paul happily sucked on his thumb. John smirked and turned his head towards the other letting out surprised laugh. 

“Paulie baby, it seems like Ringo is ready to go again.” John chuckled and Paul quickly turned his head towards Ringo. 

Ringo looked at John in confusion and then towards George. George also had a smirk on his face but was looking at Ringos lap. Quickly the man looked down to find an erection he hadn’t even noticed. 

Ringo blushed and looked up to slowly see Paul crawling over towards him.

This boy was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you in any way liked that please leave kudos and a comment. If you have any prompts you can find me on my tumblr "fangirllifesucks", thank you x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If you did please leave kudos och comments, if you have suggestions you can message me on my tumblr "fangirllifesucks".  
> Thank you x


End file.
